


Midnight Reading

by BaraLinni



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Destinyshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Postcanon: achieved. Edo: exhausted. Tarot cards: everywhere. Edo is prevented from entering the bedroom.Based on a conversation with my friend, which had me writing this at an unholy hour. Fluffy oneshots are my life's blood





	Midnight Reading

Edo stumbled into the hallway, almost exhausted enough to forget how to untie a shoe. After a near death experience and a very dignified yelp, he triumphantly swayed down the hallway towards the bedroom. The next offer for a late night special of a Duel show - or any show, really - would be immediately declined, he decided. Too much work for not nearly enough money or sleep.  
  
The bedroom door was not fully closed, and the strips of light showing around the edges felt like the beacon of a lighthouse, guiding him toward the sweet embrace of a deep sleep. He wasn't surprised that the lights were on. Saiou had a tendency to stay up late reading his cards while waiting for Edo to come home. He did it while Edo was asleep too, but...  
"Don't open the door!"  
Edo startled at the voice and snatched his hand back. He hadn't even realised that he had extended it in the first place. Then he looked at the door and furrowed his brow. "Saiou. Why can't I open the door?"  
No answer. "You are aware that this is my bedroom too? You can't keep me out forever".  
"Hush, I'm concentrating", came the voice from inside the room. And then, before Edo could speak: "I'm reading our future, since you're about to ask. So it's in your best interest not to-"  
"I'm coming in", Edo interrupted, pushing the door open and ignoring Saiou's protesting.  
  
He stumbled trough the door but stopped when he saw Saiou, with his unstyled hair hanging in his eyes, sitting on the floor, which was covered in tarot cards. Saiou's attention, however, was completely focused on one card that had somehow been flung into the air by the door and was now fluttering through the room. Saiou made a distressed sound and dove after it, but it fluttered past his fingers and slid underneath the bed.  
  
Edo snorted at the valiant but not very graceful maneuver and made his way to the bed, tiredly trying his best not to step on any of the cards along the way. He threw off his clothes and collapsed into the bed, pulling the covers around himself, ready for an immediate trip to dreamland. Somehow he managed to crack open an eye and saw a slightly nervous-looking Saiou crouching beside the bed. "Find it?"  
Saiou once again didn't answer. Instead he continued to peer into the darkness underneath the bed, drumming his fingers nervously.  
Edo smiled and stretched out a hand to gently pat him on the head. "It's okay. You know we can handle destiny".  
  
Saiou met his eyes and Edo saw a smile begin to tug at his lips before he ducked his head and disappeared out of Edo's field of vision. He returned shortly after with an expression that Edo couldn't quite read.  
"So", Edo asked, stifling a yawn, "what's the verdict?"  
Saiou looked into Edo's eyes again and his expression turned into a warm smile. "We are getting married".  
Edo rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Well yeah, I could've told you that, darling". He leaned onto an elbow and pressed a soft kiss onto Saiou's lips, feeling both their smiles widen. "Now go to bed or I'll have a thing or two to say once I'm more coherent".  
Saiou suddenly looked torn. "What about the honeymoon? Or-"  
Edo interrupted him with an amused snort. "Keep that up and destiny might change", he joked and scooted over on the mattress to make room. However, as the lights had been switched off and Saiou nestled in against him with an arm around his waist, Edo really wished that this part of his destiny would never change.


End file.
